Cyber Duos
by purplefern
Summary: When the turtles trace some of Master Splinter's data bits to Lyoko, they're fortunate to have some new friends to help them. But what do the Turtles and Lyoko warriors do when both of their cyber enemies team up, and are after Master Splinter's data bits? 2k3 series, BTTS, fourth season of Code Lyoko.
1. Chapter 1

_So, I usually don't write 2k3 turtles or crossovers, but I felt like this one needed to be written. If some characters are OOC, it's because I'm not totally used to what I'm writing. Hopefully it won't be too bad, though. _

* * *

In the sewers underneath New York, Don sat at the huge computer that he had set up in the lair, searching the internet for anymore of Master Splinter's data bits. He hadn't had any luck the past couple of days, and if he couldn't find any on the computer soon, they'd just have to go into cyber space and search for them themselves. It might take longer, and be more dangerous now that there was a cyber Shredder on the loose, but finding the bits would be a more sure-fire thing if they looked from inside the web. Rubbing his aching eyes, sore from staring at a computer screen for hours on end, Don got up and went to tell his brothers that it was time for a search in the internet. Their newest home was more open than any of the others, so Don didn't have to go into several different rooms looking for everyone, he only had to turn around and say loudly, "Guys, we need to go into the internet and search for Master Splinter's data bits. I'm not having any luck from this end, and we should try searching from inside the internet." Raph and Leo came over from where they had been sparring. "Shredder'd better hope he doesn't run inta us, cause I'm all warmed up, and ready to kick his spiky, virtual butt. Let's go, Don." Donny looked over to where Mikey was still sitting in front of the TV, eyes not leaving the screen.

"Come on, Mikey! We need to keep looking for Master Splinter."

"Just a sec, Donny, I'm almost done beating this dragon, then I'll get the third key of Advant, and get the treasure! Plus, I'm almost level 50!" The three older brothers looked at each other, silently asking which one would slap Mikey this time. Raph grinned.

"Care to do the honors, Einstein?" Don walked over behind Mikey, and whacked him on the head.

"Come on, Mikey. Master Splinter's way more important than any stupid video game."

"Alright, fine. I'm saving, I'm saving! Gosh, Don." Hitting "save" on the start menu, Mikey got up from the couch and walked to the scanner with Don. The four got onto Don's scanner, and waited as the light scanned them, turning them into pixilized cyber-naughts, in search of the pieces of their father.

* * *

Across the ocean, in a sewer underneath a boarding school, four teens stood around a gigantic computer, watching as an alert was given that their enemy was on the move. "Alright, guys" said Jeremie from his place in front of the Super computer, "Head to the scanners. We need to deactivate that tower before Xana can cause too much damage. Yumi can't hold him off forever."

"On it, Jeremie" said Aelita as she and Ulrich headed to the elevator leading to the scanners.

"Don't worry, Einstein" said Odd before he walked to the elevator, "We've deactivated so many Xana towers that we could do it with our eyes closed"

"I'd like to see _that_" said Ulrich with a small smirk as he headed down in the elevator. Odd fast walked to catch up with him before giving Ulrich a retort.

"Hey, I could do it. I am the best Lyoko warrior, after all. Odd the invincible, the unconquerable."

"More like Odd the unbelievable. Everyone knows that I'm the best Lyoko warrior" replied Ulrich.

"Oh yeah? Well then we should…"

"Boys, couldn't you save this for later? Let's just focus on helping Yumi" interrupted Aelita. "Yeah, alright. We'll settle this one day, Ulrich" said Odd, pointing a finger at Ulrich as he stepped into one of the waiting scanners.

"Yeah, and then I'll prove that I'm the best fighter" added Ulrich before, he, too, stepped into a scanner.

"That doesn't matter right now" said Aelita, looking at the two boys inside the scanners, before the doors slide shut. She shook her head, and stepped into a scanner of her own. "I'm the only one that can deactivate towers, after all, so I should be the best" she said to herself jokingly.

"Alright, guys" came Jeremie's voice from inside the scanners, "Enough arguing. Transfer, Ulrich, scanner, Ulrich. Transfer Odd, scanner, Odd. Transfer, Aelita, scanner, Aelita. Virtualization." Jeremie pressed enter and the three teens inside of the scanners were virtualized; on a mission in a virtual world to deactivate a tower, and stop the scheme of their arch-enemy.

* * *

_Just a teaser-trailer. Testing if this idea could work or not. By the way, does anyone know if Aelita has an accent on the e? I have no idea, but I want to make sure her name is spelled right. R&R Until next chapter (probably)._


	2. Chapter 2

_See author's note for Chapter 1. The same applies for this chapter. _

* * *

The turtles wandered the internet on their vehicles with Don in the lead, anxiously typing away at the screen on his code runner. "Not picking anything up yet." Behind him, Mikey was doing stunts. "Ya-hooo! I know we've done this a million times, but it's fun every time!" His brother's just stared at him and rolled their eyes. Around them, streams of data went back and forth, along complex glowing trails of digital data. There were boxes and cylinders everywhere, every one of them containing saved data and info, saved onto the internet. Master Splinter's bits could be in any of them, anywhere in the world that had access to the internet. And Don would search every continent in this virtual world to find his father and sensei. Suddenly, four blips showed up on his scanner, faint, but there. "Guys! I found some! Scanner says they're…this way!" With that, Donny sped off to the right, trusting his brothers to just follow his lead. They sped through cyber space, taking hairpin turns, going straight up, and even driving upside-down; physics of the real world didn't matter here. Master Splinter blinked on and off the scanner, and he was only ever on there faintly. But, Don still managed to follow his signal.

"Any sign of the Cyber Shredder, Don?" asked Leo from right behind Donny. He looked at his scanner for any red blips that indicated the Shredder.

"Nope, not yet, Leo."

"That's good, but everyone stay on their toes anyway. Shredder has a nasty habit of popping up unexpected."

"You got that right!" added Mikey from the very end, "It's like every time we take the guy down he just magically pops up again! Like an evil, spiky, Jack-in-the-Box, but without the tacos!" The turtles all stared.

"Mikey, I'm scared to know how your mind works, sometimes" said Leo. Don, who was ignoring his brothers at the moment, staring down at the faint blips of Splinter, looked up suddenly, shouting, "Guys, we're here!" They stopped in front of a structure that looked like a huge golf-ball, with a tube coming out of its base.

"Don, what da shell is that thing?"

Donny looked down at his scanner, then up at the monstrous sphere in front of them, before turning to Raph. "I don't know. I've never really seen anything like it before" he typed on the screen on his arm, then continued, "Whatever it is, it's locked up tight. It's going to take a while for me to unlock it for us to get in there."

"Wait, are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Yup. Master Splinter's data bits are in that sphere." He didn't even look up as he said that; already busy at work opening up the door to whatever was inside of that ball, and Master Splinter. His brothers waited while he did his techy stuff. Finally, after what seemed like forever of waiting, Don yelled, "Got it!" and the door slide open, revealing a dark tunnel that lead upwards to the unknown. Raph stopped twirling his sai, and stuck the weapon back into his belt. "Finally. Let's get in there and rescue Masta Splinter."

Leo looked at him with his arms crossed over his plastron."Raph, _try_ to be careful, will you? We have no idea what's in there."

"Well, we ain't gonna figure it out standing here, are we?" Pushing past Leo, Raph went right into the tunnel, sais out and ready. Leo sighed, and followed him in. Don put his scanner in his belt, while Mikey hung back. "Uh, you guys go ahead. I'll stay here, and, uh, watch the Code Runners. Don't want some virtual fiend to come and steal them, do we?" Don pushed a button on his tablet- remote control thingy, and the Code runner that Mikey had been leaning on disappeared into nothing but code, leaving Mikey to fall face first on the ground. Don went up and grabbed him by the shell, dragging Mikey with him into the white sphere. "Come on, Mikey." The four brothers walked into the sphere, ready to face the unknown.

Walking up through the tunnel, the turtles emerged, and blinked and rubbed their eyes at what they saw in front of them. The walls were slivery-chrome, and up above them was what looked like a globe, but not for any world that they have ever seen. "Uh, Donny" said Leo, turning to the resident genius, "Where the shell are we?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. Though it seems like we're in some sort of computer game." Donny and Leo turned to their youngest brother, hoping that he would know what game they were in.

Mikey shrugged. "No sais, hosé. If this is a computer game, I've never played it before." That was discouraging, a game that Mikey, the turtle who spent almost every waking hour playing video games, didn't know about.

"Well, known or not, Master Splinter's data bits are in here somewhere, and we're going to find them." Don marched off towards a door way, and his brothers followed behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Desert sector, Aelita walked out of a deactivated tower saying. "Well, Jeremie, I deactivated the tower. Are we good for devirtualization?"

Jeremie looked at the blip that was Aelita from his side. "Yup. Starting the process n…" he stopped as four new blips showed up on the screen in front of him, "Actually, you might want to stay in Lyoko for a little longer. There's something coming into Lyoko from the digital sea."

"What is it,Jeremie?" asked Ulrich from Lyoko, "More monsters? William?" Taking a closer look at the blips, which were green, something he hadn't seen before, Jeremie replied, "No… In fact, I don't know what it is. I've never seen anything like it!"

"Do you want us to head to Sector 5 and figure out what it is?" asked Aelita.

"Yeah. Head to the end of the sector and I'll get you a ride. Just be careful, we don't know what we might be up against."

"Come on, Jeremie. When am I ever _not _careful?" asked Odd in a sarcastic "angel" voice. Jeremie rolled his eyes from in front of the super computer, and typed in the code SCIPIO.

Standing next to the ball that would transport them to Sector 5, Odd groaned.

"Have I ever mentioned that I feel sick every time we go to Sector 5?"

Ulrich rolled his eyes at Odd. "Yeah. Only every time that we go."

"Oh, good. Just wanted to make sure that I've mentioned it." Rolling their eyes at Odd for the third time, the two Lyoko warriors stepped into the transporter. Odd shrugged at their rolled eyes, then stepped in after them.

* * *

"Donnnyyyy, are we there yet?"

"Shhh, Mikey. It's hard to trace anything in this place." Mikey sighed, and looked around the room they were in. Except for the fact that the whole place was a uniform grayish-silver, it was pretty cool. All sorts of nice cliffs and holes and platforms. It would be a sweet place to do some par cour **[spelling?]**. It was when looking around that Mikey noticed a button with a weird symbol on it. Like a power button crossed with an eye ball. Looking around to see if any of his brothers were watching, he walked up to it and touched it. All of the turtles jumped back surprised, when a doorway suddenly opened up in front of them. Peering in, they saw that it lead to an elevator.

"That looks like progress" said Leo.

"Alright!" said Mikey with a thumbs up. "I meant to do that." Raph slapped Mikey on the way to the elevator. "Owww. _Raphie,_what was that for?"

"Ya know that you didn't do that on purpose. Ya could've gotten us all killed, pressin' random buttons." Mikey pouted before brightening up again.

"Bet I'll beat you to the elevator!" He ran through the doorway, laughing, and pinwheeled his arms as the floor disappeared from in front of him. "Waaahhhh!" He regained his balance, letting out a breath of relief. "Guys, be careful here."

"No kidding, shell for brains. I-" Raph was cut off as Leo quickly shoved them all onto the narrow platform.

"Shhh, guys. I hear someone."

"So, Jeremie, where's the switch this time?" asked one of the voices.

"It's… well, that's weird." The turtles looked up frantically as a voice came from the sky. "Seems like someone already got it."

"What?" asked the first voice.

"Are you sure, Jeremie?" asked the voice of a girl.

"Yeah, Einstein. Who could've pressed the button?" asked a fourth voice. The turtles looked at each other, and then at Mikey. _Think they're talking about us. _Their looks all said.

"Hey, guys!" shouted the first voice again. "The door to the elevator's open, someone _did _already press the button."

"Go check it out. But be careful" said the voice from the sky.

"What do we do _now_, fearless?" whispered Raph from where they were crouched on the small platform. Leo gestured to stay put.

"These guys seem to know their way around here. They could help us find Master Splinter."

Raph looked doubtful, but shrugged. "Whateva you say, oh fearless leader." They stood, weapons half at ready, as the three owners of the voices walked into the room.

Ulrich walked to the door, with Odd and Aelita trailing not far behind him, hand ready to go to his swords if these things were some dangerous new doing of Xana's. He wouldn't put it past Xana to have some complicated scheme up his virtual sleeve. He stopped once through the door, and stared at the four beings in front of him. "Uh, Jeremie?"

"Yeah, Ulrich?"

"You're gonna want to see this."

"Oh, ok. Hey, Alieta, could you give me a visual?"

"Sure, Jeremie." Jeremie waited until a window opened up on the screen in front of him. Once it did, he just stared at it, before exclaiming in his headset, "What the heck is _that?_"

* * *

_Not the best ending, but I wanted to get this chapter up today. R&R Until next chapter! _


End file.
